


Fuck It, Keep on Drowning

by Douxgivre, FiccinDylan



Series: #steotrash [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Sterek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Fellatio, Marijuana, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Steo, sex manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douxgivre/pseuds/Douxgivre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tell him, he'll understand! After what he went through with Corey, he'll listen!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>Fuck</i> Theo Raeken.  Fuck him right in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It, Keep on Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment!
> 
> I think there will be one more after the finale and that will be it for this series though we have lots of ideas for more #steo trash!
> 
> -Title is from Feels by Kiiara. Which is part of a playlist that I PROMISE will be posted SOON! #steotrash ahem.
> 
> -This happens directly after the scene where Teen Wolf ripped out our hearts in the dumbest most trope filled way ever. 
> 
> -And again as always, Sterek is eternal, but Steo is trashy fun, roll with it.

“Tell him?! FUCKING _TELL_ HIM! He hates me now and it’s all your fault you son of a _bitch_!” Stiles stands outside the Raeken house, yelling into the wind as the rain pours heavily. He can feel every drop and wishes there was a way he could fall with them.

“Stiles stop yelling so we can talk about this. Come inside!” Theo yells from the doorway. He’s still wearing that stupid leather jacket with the high collar. He’d been wearing a thin v-neck tee under it and the combination lead Stiles’ eyes to Theo’s chest. He waxed.

“You have _no_ business being _in_ mine! In my fucking business! Who do you think you are?” Stiles began his march up the sidewalk to the door. There were two steps leading into the house. On the first one he and Theo were the same height. He couldn’t help but look down.

“Stiles come in, let’s dry you off and talk about this, okay? I- I didn’t know. I didn’t know he’d-” Theo begins to reach for Stiles’ face, to cup his jaw or brush the hair out of his eyes or something otherwise infuriatingly intimate. Stiles slaps his hand out of the way.

“That’s right you didn’t know, but you had to convince me, didn’t you? You had to plant the seed in my head to tell him. You just had to meddle, didn’t you?!” Stiles looks back down at Theo’s chest. He can see his nipples pebbling through the shirt. He doesn’t understand why his mind has chosen this as a distraction; he’s seen Theo shirtless before, hell, he’s nearly nursed at the boy. But there was something about this combination of leather and thin dark material against peach fuzz on his recently waxed pecs. Fucking werewolves, he probably waxed yesterday.

“Does it grow back every time you shift to beta?” he mumbles, finally tearing his eyes up to meet Theo’s watery ones. The fuck was he crying for? Stiles is the one who just lost everything.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I didn’t know he’d go off like that. I didn’t know.” Theo’s eyes seemed to plead for his understanding. “It’s not your fault, okay? I thought Scott learned from how he took advantage of Corey. I know he was just doing what he needed to, but you can’t blame yourself for this, you just can’t. He’s your best friend!”

“I don’t even know if we’re friends anymore!” Stiles pushes Theo out of the doorway and against the nearest wall he could find. He leans his weight into his forearm over Theo’s neck. The werewolf’s eye flash bright yellow. Stiles can’t help but look down at his chest again. “I can’t take not being friends with Scott, he’s my best- he’s the best-” Stiles pokes Theo’s chest as punctuation as his head swims trying to get out the next part of what he wants to say.

“Stiles, you gotta calm down!” Theo takes a step forward and moves his hands from around Stiles’ wrists to his biceps. “You don’t want to have a panic attack!”

Stiles eyes shoot up and he stops, stuttering out, “What- H-how do you know about my panic attacks?”

Theo releases his grip and takes a step back, looking away with a faux air of sheepishness. He looks reluctant, but says “Malia told me, okay?”

Stiles should be incensed! He _is_. This matters because here was Theo inserting himself into Stiles’ life and now he was inserting himself in to Stiles’ girlfriend. Her life! He was inserting himself into _her life_! Stiles shakes his head.

“Stiles I need you to calm down, okay. It’s not your fault. I promise you, it’s not your fault.” Theo is looking worriedly at Stiles who finally stops and looks at him incredulously.

“God damn fucking _right_ it’s not my fault you piece of shit! It’s yours! This is all your fault! You think you can do this to me? That you can play me like this?” Stiles grabs Theo’s collar and pushes him towards the stairs.

“You do, don’t you? You think you can play us. Think you can bring up talking to my girlfriend about me and I’m going to what? Get jealous? Wonder why she’s talking to you but won’t answer _my_ calls or return my texts? But it’s all bullshit isn’t it, Theo? If you wanted to know anything about me, you could just ask me after we got done fucking, but you let Malia think she can talk to you and not to me. You’re playing us! I can’t believe I finally fucking figured you out! You’re playing us!”

Theo’s eyes flicker in the light. They’re still in character, dark green, swampy and mysterious. They look sympathetic. Like Stiles is crazy for thinking Theo would ever want to do anything but help. Anything but be there for him, help him… love him?

“Why are you playing us?” Stiles asks. So simply that Theo looks around as though there’s someone else Stiles might be addressing. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Hey, dick. Yeah, you, why are you playing us?”

“I’m glad you were able to calm down.” Theo says, shrugging slightly as he cocks his head to consider the human in front of him. He seems to still be reeling from the abrupt change in Stiles’ mood. Stiles wonders if this is what the eye of a hurricane is like.

“Theo, don’t, just tell me. For once in your godforsaken life just be real with me.”

Theo shrugs again, this time slightly more panicked which gets mirrored by Stiles’ heartbeat. “What makes you think I’m playing you, Stiles?”

“Because you are! I know you are, don’t insult me by trying to convince me that you’re not bullshitting me, Theo! C’mon, just be real with me, just-” before Stiles can finish the sentence Theo has his hand wound in Stiles’ black hoodie.

“Just what? Tell you what I’ve been telling you since I got here?” He backs up the stairs one at a time, pulling Stiles who stumbles up the steps. “All I want is all I’ve ever wanted, Stiles. A _pack_! I want a pack and right now what you are is a mess! A dark kitsune that doesn’t even know what she is because her own alpha won’t research or tell her about it? A werecoyote with mommy _and_ daddy issues. A clueless banshee, a walking bomb of a beta and _you_.”

They’ve made it to Theo’s room and Theo flings Stiles inside, pushing him onto the bed. Stiles rights himself and stands up, getting into Theo’s space..

“Yeah? What about me?”

“You’re a special case, Stiles. Sidekick with a heart of gold until a Japanese demon raped your soul and left you with a trickster girlfriend who will never leave. And you’re _trying_ to be good, aren’t you Stiles? Life just shits on you at every turn and you can’t help stepping in it can you?” Theo locks eyes with Stiles and snakes a hand in between them, unbuttoning his jeans as he slides down the zipper. “You want me to fix this?” he says. He’s surely indicating the pack, but he has his warm hand wrapped around Stiles’ junk.

“Yeah, this… this is your fault. You need to fix it.” Stiles provides as clarification. Theo’s eyes lose the pity and gain a salacious glint.

“There has to be some remnants of a leader left if you want to fix something, Stiles. But there isn’t, that’s long gone. It’s over with you and Scott, you have to accept that.” Stiles bristles, but stays planted as Theo palms at his crotch. “His pack, however-” Stiles moans as Theo gives him a punctuated, but delicate squeeze, “-there is something there. Remember? We’ve talked about this. This is all apart of the plan.”

Stiles nods, remembering the texts they exchanged about a week ago. He’d seen Theo twice in those five days and each time he’d come at least three times. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Believe in me. I need you to believe in me, Stiles.”

It would be so easy too. To swim in the lagoon of Theo’s eyes, get wrapped up in the magic of his being and just be swept away. But Theo was crazy. He was a killer, he had to be. Stiles’ gut was never wrong and the more they fucked around the more he kept ignoring his guy. But the feeling of imminent doom never fully goes away.

Stiles reaches down and puts his hand over Theo’s. He squeezes it, causing the pressure on his crotch to build.

“I need you to shut the fuck up, I need you to stay out of my business and out of my life!” Stiles pushes Theo back and Theo stumbles, finally looking angry. He sneers at Stiles.

“You need me out of your life, but not your mouth? You want me out of _your_ life, but you literally jizzed life into my ass only a few days ago. _This_ isn’t me intruding, Stiles! You keep coming to me! YOU keep coming _in_ me!” Theo surges forward and grabs Stiles around the neck. Stiles thinks for a moment Theo is going to choke him, but he turns his head at the last minute to kiss Stiles. Probably just to shut him up, but Stiles won’t let him. Theo redirects to Stiles’ neck and huffs hot, damp air there as he settles himself. He looks back into Stiles’ eyes.

“Sometimes I want to tear you apart, but you’re so important, Stiles. To me” He tacks on the end.

Stiles looks between Theo’s nipples to his neck and finally settles on his lips. “I want to kill you, but I can’t, I’m not a killer.” Theo raises his head and bumps his nose into Stiles’ holding there.

“So what are you going to do instead?”

“I’m going to fuck you.” Stiles exhales. “Get undressed.” Theo doesn’t really need any more direction while he unbuttons his pants and slides them off with his underwear. Stiles unzips his hoodie easily, but he’s struggling to get his shirt off. Theo uses the nail on his index finger to split the fabric.

“What the fuck, dude?” His hands are upturned in disbelief, but Theo doesn’t appear have time for actual explanation.

“We’re about the same size and I hate that shirt anyway.” He grabs at one of Stiles’ nipples and the shocks that jolt into his spine feel like a new sensation when it’s someone else’s hand.

Startling himself, he lets out a growl, but can’t help but give in.

***

“ _Unngh_ , Stiles!” Theo grunts out on all fours as Stiles pumps into him from behind. The lube was minimal and the foreplay was nonexistent. He spit on his hand to slick up his cock and pushed into Theo unbidden.

“Yeah motherfucker, puny little Stiles is fucking _you_ now. You thought you could play me?” He thrusts quickly and Theo meets him until Stiles grabs his hips, pinning him in place, or at least trying to. No, he was. Damn right he was. He’s in control. He’s got this.

“Yeah, you… you _bitch_ , you’re my bi- _fuck_ you’re so fucking tight.” Stiles feels himself slipping, he wants Theo to take over like he usually did. Wants Theo to push him on his back and hop on him like a malfunctioning rodeo horse. He wants Theo to fuck himself on Stiles’ cock. To fuck Stiles like it was like breathing to him, like air. “Fuck me!”

“Yeah, Stiles. Fuck me, you’re in control, you’re the leader. Be the alpha, Stiles!” Stiles reaches forward and grabs a handful of Theo’s hair wrenching his head back. ‘ _I.am.in.control._ ’ he chants to himself as he gyrates desperately trying to climb up to his peak.

‘ _I.am.the.alpha!_ ’ but Stiles isn’t the alpha. Scott is. His fucking best friend in the entire world is. The one that not only a few hours ago kicked him out of the pack.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Theo was sweating and attempting to turn his head which was still in Stiles’ unforgiving grasp. Stiles lets go and pulls out of Theo, his hardon completely gone.

He feels hollow and empty.

“I don’t know what happened, I guess I just got into my own head.” Theo watches him for a moment for motioning for him to lie down beside him on the bed.

Theo cages him loosely in his arms, he rubs his thumb over Stiles’ shoulder and snuffles into his neck.

“It’s okay, you know? It’s not your fault.”

Stiles sighs. “You keep saying that like I don’t know what you’re doing. I only feel guilty about Donovan, I don’t feel guilty about Scott finding out.”

“Finding out? I thought you went and talked to him.” Theo says calmly as he presses a kiss to one of the moles on Stiles’ jaw. Stiles tries not to tense up, tries not to see it as an invasion.

“I.. I was going to tell him, but he found out. He found my wrench. I don’t even know where I dropped it, probably in the parking lot. I thought I remembered taking it into the library, but I don’t know.” Stiles plays with his nails and tries to think; Theo begins to suckle on his earlobe. “It doesn’t matter though, because he knew.”

“Oh. Well that’s different isn’t it? You didn’t get a chance to tell him in your way. I bet if you had he would have listened. Him lashing out at you was really his fault then for not trusting you, for automatically assuming the worst.” One of Theo’s hands was tangled in Stiles’ hair, his nails scratching pleasantly at Stiles’ scalp. The other hand that was gripped around Stiles’ shoulder is now lying flat on his chest, rubbing lightly up and down as the nubs of Theo’s fingers glanced over his nipples. Stiles feels his dick twitch again.

He looks down at Theo’s hand and then over at Theo’s face that holds a small, private smile. Stiles wants to claw it off. To peel his lips away, use the blood as lube before he fucks him. It wasn’t his fault, and it wasn’t Scott’s, it was Theo’s. Before Theo showed up everything was fine. Stiles had a vision and he was ready to move forward, but then came Theo.

“Yeah, what’s been up with Scott lately? He’s been acting weird, right? Have you seen him?” Stiles knew that Theo would jump to talk more about Scott. To discredit him, but maybe Stiles could mine enough of the truth out of the bullshit.

“He’s really struggling, Stiles. He’s finicky and questions himself constantly. He’s morose and withdrawn and he carries around that inhaler like a crutch.”

“Wait, what? Inhaler for what?” Stiles looks at Theo. He hasn’t really seen Scott all that much, but they’ve texted and he thinks he would notice an inhaler. Why would Scott have one?

“For his asthma, it’s back.”

“Bullshit!” It hasn’t been that long. He saw Scott that day and before that it’d only been about… 3 days? Yeah, he went to Theo’s after. And it was only 2 days before that. He’d also went to Theo’s after. “I would know if Scott had… _asthma_ again? I mean what the fuck, he’s a werewolf, why would he have asthma?”

Theo shrugs, “I don’t know, he just gets real crazy and he stops being able to breath. He doesn’t calm down until he takes a hit.” Stiles eyes open wide as he stares at Theo trying to find the lie.

“He’s probably having fucking panic attacks and he’s using an inhaler?! Who the fuck even got him an inhaler? Melissa has got to know better, she’s seen me have panic attacks, she has to- what?”

“Stiles, I don’t know. All I know is that he’s broken and he needs help. You and I, we can be that help okay? Now go to sleep.”

“I gotta get home, in case Mal comes back.”

“Yeah, okay.” Theo answers but he doesn’t move and neither does Stiles. His best friend has been having panic attacks and thought it was asthma. He should call him, but he doesn’t know if he should. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

***

Stiles startles awake, flailing out and slapping Theo in the face in the process. Theo grabs his wrist.

“Stiles! You’re dreaming, wake up!”

“I am awake you dick, shit!” Stiles rubs his hands over his face as Theo gets up and goes to the bathroom pouring a small cup of water. He comes back and hands it to Stiles.

“You dreamt about it again, didn’t you?” Theo asks. Stiles looks at him wondering when the last time he had the dream was and if he’d ever told Theo. His mind is too frazzled to focus so he simply nods. Theo runs his hand over Stiles’ head, smoothing his hair down.

“Donovan? In the library earlier you kept looking to where the scaffolding would have been. I figured it was still on your mind.” Theo sat back on the bed next to Stiles and pulled out a pipe and lighter. It was already packed and Stiles perked up slightly. Say what he would about Theo, he had some good shit.

“It wasn’t.. in the dream it wasn’t Donovan.” he says as Theo takes a starter hit from the pipe. He holds the smoke in for a second before exhaling.

“Really? Who was it?” He asks. Stiles is sure Theo thinks it was probably him. Theo takes another hit and leans towards Stiles. Stiles cups his hands over his mouth and sucks in the concentrated smoke Theo blows towards him.

“I wanna try something.” Theo takes another hit and motions to Stiles to come closer to him. He covers Stiles mouth with his hand and then seals his mouth over Stiles’ nose, forcing Stiles to inhale the smoke directly from his lungs.

“Fuuuuuuck.” is all Stiles can say as his back hits the mattress. Theo chuckles lightly above him.

“That’s the shit, right?” Stiles only nods and thinks about his dream again. This time it seems hazy, almost artsy, like an episode of _Hannibal_.

“Who was it, Stiles?” Theo asks, his eyes slightly glazed over. Stiles looks at him and giggles, motioning for the pipe to take a hit.

“Me.” The smile fades from Theo’s face.

“Shit, Stiles.” He says as he holds the lighter. “That’s pretty heavy.”

It was heavy, wasn’t it? Stiles was fucked. His life was fucked. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go. He was helpless. He looks at the now cashed pipe in his hand and back up at Theo. Tears sting his eyes as he feels the wetness descend down his cheeks.

“What am I doing?” Stiles freaks out, throwing the pipe and lighter back at Theo and burying his head in his own lap. Theo scoots towards him, trying to cover him like a turtle shell.

“Stiles, shh.. it’s okay. Like 85% of this is probably the weed, it’s a pretty strong strain. I know you still don’t believe me, and I get that, that’s okay, but I’m on your side here, okay? I’m on your side.”

Stiles nods even though he knows it’s bullshit. Knows he’s bullshit. Theo notches his finger under Stiles’ chin.

“You’ll trust me, you’ll let me take care of you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says groggily. He can hear the bullshit in his voice, fucking chemosignals. But maybe it won’t be so bad? Someone finally taking care of him.

“Gotta loosen up that tight virgin asshole.” Theo says cheekily as he supplies the lube. Stiles wants to slap him, but he’s too high so instead he laughs and starts playing with his dick. Theo rolls him over gently and Stiles can feel his wereheat pressing firmly into the back of his thighs. He hears the the click of the bottle cap the slurpy noise of the lube being poured into Theo’s hand. What was he doing? Was he giving Stiles a massage? What did he mean by loosening his tight virgin ass? He meant because Stiles was so tense, right? Fuck, it happened so long ago.

“Stiiiii- _les_ …” Theo nearly lisps as he squeezes Stiles’ cheeks. His asscheeks. “Such a cute little ass. Everyone wants Stiles, but no one wants Stiles. I’m going to change that for you, okay? I’m going to make it so that everyone wants you, especially the people you want to want you.”

For some reason he starts thinking about last summer. He was helping Derek look for Erica and Boyd. They plotted out points on maps and used scent markers to narrow down the location. They searched all summer and found nothing. Boyd and Erica were gone. All Stiles had to show for all that work was a finger up his ass.

There’s a finger in his ass. He should clench, right? That’s normally what he thinks should happen if someone puts something in his ass and yet he’s not. And he doesn’t want to. He’s about to get fucked.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Stiles slurs out. Theo huffs out a laugh causing him to shake Stiles.

“Uhh yeah, if you couldn’t tell.” Theo inserts another finger and begins scissoring them back and forth. Stiles wishes he’d had time for a shower, but Theo doesn’t seem like he minds.

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm. I’m so fucking high right now, that shit is laced, it’s gotta be. The only reason I’m letting you get away with talking to me like that is because you’ve got two fingers in my ass and the only reason you have two fingers in my ass is because I’m _so fucking high,_ what the fuck?!”

“Three.”

“What?”

“You have three fingers in your ass.”

“Fuck, I do!” Fuck yeah, he did. Three fingers and one decided to be fancy and crook and hit right against his-

“Oh, _Der-_!” and Stiles wasn’t surprised because it wasn’t unexpected. He’d just been thinking about Derek. He could have easily said Boyd or even Erica. Derek just happened to come first alphabetically… by first name.

“What, what did you say?” Theo asks, stilling momentarily

“Shut up!” Theo sweeps his prostate again. “ _Unngh_ , Derek!” Stiles calls out. Theo chuckles in Stiles’ ear. Not darkly teasing like Derek’s but more condescending. “Fuck, you’re ruining it.”

“Sorry, I’ll, I’ll shut up. Call me whatever you want, okay?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me!”

“Bossy.” Now that’s something Derek would say.

“That’s more like it.”

Theo positions himself over Stiles and slowly pushes his inside, stopping about halfway to give the human under him time to adjust. And it’s uncomfortable for Stiles. It doesn’t hurt, but the pressure has a sting to it and he finds that the pain lessens the more he arches his back, pushing his ass into Theo, fucking himself and taking what he needs. The feeling is so foreign and odd and pleasant at the same time that he finds it completely overwhelming. He can’t stop. Soon, Stiles is rearing back harder as Theo thrusts forward, the tip of his dick scraping against Stiles’ prostate.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_.” Stiles fingers himself while jerking off quite a bit but nothing felt like this. He’s thinking now about buying a dildo. He’s thinking now maybe he already has one. “Fuck me, harder!”

Theo fucks him steadily, in and out pushing his hips into the boy, trying out angles until he finds the one that leaves Stiles sweaty and breathless. Stiles can feel Theo impaling him, just like his vision, but it’s different now. Instead of Stiles listless body, impaled on a rod, it’s Stiles glistening pale body impaled on Theo’s cock. Instead of blood mixed with mercury pouring from his chest, it’s Theo's cum and lube dripping from his ass.

Theo was saving him, refusing to spare the rod. He froze and unloaded into Stiles, grunting and growling and almost howling as he came inside the boy. Stiles found his own release on the comforter beneath him and felt lighter than he had in weeks. Theo withdraws slowly and flips over onto his back beside Stiles.

“Give me 10 minutes and you can ride me.” He says as though it’s nothing. Stiles reaches over to his jacket and takes out his phone. Malia has called 5 times. He hates when she calls but doesn’t leave messages or tries to text him. She still doesn’t seem to have a great handle on it. It just makes Stiles feel like he’s not doing enough for her.

“Hey Mal, what’s up?” Stiles can hear a TV in the background with what sounds like a evangelist. If it were infomercials he’d think she was at his house. But late night holy rollers were definitely a Mr. Tate trait.

“Stiles where are you? What’s going on? Scott said you were taking some time off and not to bother you? What does that even mean, what’s going on?”

“Malia, slow down. Just… slow down, okay?” Stiles snorts, trying to keep his composure as Theo runs his hand up and down Stiles thigh. He has his head turned towards Stiles, but his eyes are half lidded and his expression hazy.

“Stiles, what’s going on? You sound weird”

“I’m with Theo.” He says. Theo cocks an eyebrow, but his eyes stay the same mast.

“You’re what? Why are you with Theo?”

“We’re talking. I needed to talk to him about how he was-” Stiles yawns loudly and stretches his body, “ruining my life and how I want to kill him. Talking. You like talking, don’t you? You like talking to Theo?”

“I…. I guess. I mean, he’s fine to talk to. Stiles, I don’t understand what’s going on. Is this a human thing? Is this because of what happened with Scott?”

Stiles disconnects and turns his phone off. He turns towards Theo and runs his thumb over Theo’s lips.

“Bite me.”

Theo’s eyes finally get big and Stiles waits for the were’s brain to fully register what he’s said. It was a simple enough request.

“I’m not going to dream about being impaled on a support beam anymore . I’m going to dream about your dick. You did that for me, you gave that to me.” Theo nods slowly, a look of confusion still gracing his face.

“I can sleep with that. I can sleep through that. I can _get_ through this. All of this, Scott, the dread doctors, all of this bullshit. I just have to change my story. Swap out details and rewrite my truth. Because that’s what I’m missing. Is my fucking truth.”

Stiles begins slowly stroking himself drawing Theo’s gaze down as he watches the boys strong, nimble fingers work over his cock.

“I want to feel whole again, Theo.”

“Yeah?” Theo finally croaks out as though he knows exactly what Stiles is referring to, as though he knows Stiles

“I spent weeks hollowed out by.. this void. And I need to be filled, with the truth, with new truth. With you.”

“I think I did a pretty good job of that just a few minutes ago, didn’t I?” Theo kisses shoulder, Stiles watches him blankly.

“Turn me.”

“What?” Theo asks as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Evidently I wasn’t clear enough before. Turn me, make me like you.”

“Stiles, I… you know I can’t. Theo explains quickly, something dark flashing in his eyes. “I’m not the alpha, you know this, why are you-”

“You’re different. I can tell, you’re different. You might not be able to do it yourself, but you know how, don’t you?” Stiles stares hard at Theo who stares right back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, giving nothing away.

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t trust me? All of this and you don’t trust me.” Stiles tempts, his mind finally coming back online.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“Don’t bullshit me, Theo.”

Theo takes a moment to stop and regroup, “Stiles, even if I could, I shouldn’t. That’s not for me to do. Scott’s supposed to bite you.”

“And Derek was supposed to fuck me and yet here we are. You looking like the mayor of Smugville USA and me with a _Theo Was Here_ flag in my ass. Fucking bite me. Or you really don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust your emotions.” Theo says raising up to one elbow. He places his hand on Stiles’ belly, “You’re too tightly wound, too much on edge. Right now you’re unpredictable, you need training Scott’s got you like a pitbull on a short, frayed leash. You’re going to explode and kill us fucking all.”

“ And you know how to tame me?” Stiles asks as he threads their fingers together. He traces Theo’s jaw with his finger until he lays them delicately in the pout of Theo’s mouth. Theo kisses the fingertips sweetly.

“Tame you? No. No one could ever tame you. I could groom you, I could show you things -- loosen you up.”

“I’m sure you have lots of ways of loosening me up.”

“Would you like to find out?” Theo asks as he supplies a baggie full of what appears to be mushrooms.  Stiles grins.

He leans forward to Theo, slotting their lips right in front of the other. He looks into Theo’s eyes and then turns his head slightly, offering the corner of his mouth. Theo takes the offering and presses his lips to Stiles’ skin, quickly working his way down Stiles’ neck. He takes a rest stop at Stiles’ nipple and then carries on lower.

Stiles watches as Theo’s pouty mouth glides up and down his erection. He can feel the beginning of a probing finger to his hole. He now knew more about Theo’s plan, and he was going to use it to win Scott back. Theo was playing them, but now Stiles was going to use Theo. And when he was done they’d all know it was him that saved everyone. They would all know that all of this until now wasn’t for naught. It was all working to the greater good and finally everyone would see Stiles for the real person he was.

A fucking hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they make us feel shiny like the mercury from Stiles' ass. Wait.
> 
> Check me out at [@FiccinDylan on Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com) and Ethan [@hauntthebones](http://hauntthebones.tumblr.com) or [@dulcetfrost](http://twitter.com/dulcetfrost) on Twitter!


End file.
